


Five Minutes

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to push himself to the limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written for a prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/). Here is the original prompt:  
>  _  
>  **Danny/Steve, Breathplay**  
> _

_“Tighter,” Steve whispered, his throat raw._

 _Danny hesitated. “I don’t know--”_

 _“I trust you,” Steve interrupted. “Tighter.”_

**

When Steve was a kid he used to compete with Mary to see who could hold their breath the longest underwater. He always won and after a while Mary lost interest, so he started to compete with himself. He would sink to the bottom of the pool or dive deep under the waves and stay down as long as he could, trying to beat his best time.

He would stay under until his lungs burned and sparks danced in front of his eyes. And then he would wait just a little longer, pushing himself as long as he could, but when he started to see the darkness closing in at the edge of his vision he would surge upward and break the surface, gasping desperately.

**

Steve fought his gag reflex and swallowed Danny down as far as he could. Once he had his nose buried in Danny’s coarse hair he stopped and held his position. His throat spasmed uncontrollably around Danny’s dick but instead of pulling back he ran his hands up Danny’s thighs, cupped his ass and pulled him even closer.

After a moment, Danny tried to pull back but Steve held him in place. He moved his head back just enough to give Danny some movement and then sunk back down, bobbing slowly.

When he was sure Danny wouldn’t pull away, Steve dropped one hand to grasp his cock and began jerking. As he stroked himself, he kept moving his head carefully, working his tongue on the underside of Danny’s dick. Just as Steve started seeing stars sparking on the edge of his vision Danny tensed up, coming in hot bursts.

Steve was close enough that when Danny pulled his now soft cock out of his mouth the sudden rush of oxygen pushed him over the edge and he came hard, pleasure crashing through his body as he collapsed to the floor lightheaded.

“You okay?” Danny asked, kneeling down beside him.

“I’m fine,” Steve answered. He rolled over onto his back and smiled lazily up at Danny. “Better than fine.”

“Steve,” Danny said carefully, his eyes full of concern. “What was that?”

“I think they call it deep-throating,” Steve laughed. “Most guys would be saying thank you right now.”

Danny frowned at him. “I know you can hold your breath for a long time—“

“Five minutes,” Steve interrupted.

“You were pushing five minutes there,” Danny said softly.

Steve sighed. He knew that Danny was worried. He’d never been with someone who understood this about him but he really hoped that Danny would try. “It makes it better.”

“You mean like autoerotic asphyxiation?” Danny asked. “Because I pulled a case in Jersey where the man died beating off.”

“Then he did it wrong,” Steve said. He reached out to rub Danny’s thigh soothingly. “Besides, I’m not alone. You’re here.”

Danny studied him for a moment. “Have you ever done it alone?”

Steve knew Danny wouldn’t like the answer so he stayed silent.

Danny pushed his hand away and stood up, gathering his scattered clothes.

“Danny?” Steve asked sitting up.

“No,” Danny said. He angrily threw his shirt on the bed. “You can’t do it anymore. Not alone.”

“Not alone?” Steve repeated. “If I promise not to do it by myself does that mean you’ll…?” Steve trailed off not sure how to ask for what he wanted.

“I don’t know,” Danny muttered. “Maybe? What did you want to do?”

**

Danny pulled harder on the tie, wrapping it around his left hand. He kept his eyes on Steve’s face looking for any sign of distress or doubt. Finally, when he’d pulled the tie taut enough that it was digging deeply into Steve’s neck—he was going to have some hard to explain bruises—Steve inclined his head in a nod and mouthed the word “move.”

Danny rocked his hips forward driving into Steve’s tight heat. He pulled back and set a steady rhythm, making sure his angles were just right. This had to be good for Steve because he only had five minutes. No matter what Steve wanted, Danny was only going to give him five minutes.

He kept his eyes locked on Steve’s as he reached down with his free hand to grasp Steve’s hard cock. Danny began stroking firmly; twisting his hand on the upstroke just the way Steve liked it.

As soon as Danny felt Steve begin to tense up he loosened his grip on the tie and stopped his thrusts to watch as Steve took a deep breath. A look of ecstasy crossed his face and he came, spilling hot and sticky over Danny’s hand.

Once he’d caught his breath, Steve reached up and pulled Danny into a kiss. After a moment, Danny pulled back and removed the tie. “You good?”

Steve nodded and circled his hips. “Your turn.”

Danny moaned as Steve moved against him and he started thrusting again, harder this time. Steve pushed back to meet his thrusts and it wasn’t long before he came with a shuddering gasp. Danny pulled out and collapsed next to Steve, throwing an arm around his chest.

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Danny murmured sleepily. “I just have one question.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“How are you going to explain the bruises? Because, I’m pretty sure a turtle neck would draw attention in the tropics.”

“We got jumped by some ninjas and they manage to strangle me before I took them down,” Steve answered seriously.

Danny looked up in disbelief. “Ninjas? You’re really going with that?”

Steve nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Okay then. I’ll back you up on one condition,” Danny said settling back into the crook of Steve’s arm.

“What’s that?”

“I took out the ninjas saving your sorry ass.”

“You wish.” Steve laughed a deep laugh that shook the bed and made Danny smile.

“I’ll have you know I could take out a few ninjas,” Danny said trying his best to suppress a yawn. “After a nap. I can take down a few ninjas after a nap.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve agreed.

Danny closed his eyes and let the steady rise and fall of Steve’s chest lull him to sleep.


End file.
